Ajedrez
by Kimeru Usagi
Summary: Una tarde de limpieza, un ajedrez olvidado y una bella sonrisa. Dedicado a Anne Darket por su cumpleaños.


Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter no es mío y bla bla bla… ¬¬U.

Summary: Una tarde de limpieza, un ajedrez olvidado y una bella sonrisa. Dedicado a Anne Darket por su cumpleaños.

_Linda Anne, disculpa que hasta ahora te de tu regalo, los exámenes me están matando, jaja. Pero te dedico totalmente este fic, por ser una gran amiga y más que eso, una hermana._

_Espero lo disfrutes. _

_Por cierto, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado! xD_

* * *

**Ajedrez**

―¡Oh! Mira, Draco.

Harry entró al cuarto donde se encuentra el susodicho, sentado en el suelo alfombrado con las piernas cruzadas, frente a un gran armario de madera. El rubio frunce el entrecejo al sacar la cabeza de una de las tantas cajas, que se encuentran dentro del mueble, apartando con su mano derecha unos mechones de cabello rebelde, que dificultan su visión.

Draco odia los días de _limpieza a fondo_, ya que conlleva a sacar miles de objetos que uno no recordaba haber guardado, toneladas de basura que se acumula a través del tiempo; ni siquiera mencionar el molesto polvo que fuera a parar a sus preciosos ojos grises, irritándolos y la transpiración que provocaba que su costosa ropa se estropeara (que fuera domingo y estuviera todo el día en casa, no incluía que su apariencia estuviera desarreglada).

Maldita sea, ¿Tan difícil era tener un elfo doméstico? Tendría que _convencer_ a Harry, luego, de tener uno.

El de ojos verdes se sienta a su lado y subiéndose un poco las gafas, sonríe y entrega a su novio una pequeña caja.

―¿Ajedrez?― pregunta Draco, abriendo el costoso estuche y mirando las pequeñas y variadas figuritas que hay en el interior. Saca una pieza tallada en cristal opaco simulando a un caballo y la mira fijamente. Hacía siglos que no veía ese juego, no desde que decidieron vivir juntos hacía ya 3 años, al término de la guerra.

"_Para que se distraigan en otras cosas_".

Esas habían sido las palabras de Narcisa cuando su hijo le había dado la noticia de que se iría a vivir con, nada más y nada menos, que Harry Potter; entregándole, con una sonrisa juguetona adornando sus labios y con el orgullo brillando en sus claros ojos azules, una cajita de madera de roble, que, al abrir las partes laterales (cuadriculadas, de colores claros y obscuros, acomodados de manera alternada), desempeñaban el papel de tablero. En su interior, forrado de una suave seda verde, guardaba unas bellas piezas de cristal: la mitad, opacas, y la otra mitad, claras y brillantes.

Lógicamente, una semana después, el costoso juego había sido relegado a una orilla de la casa por encontrar otro tipo de _entretenimiento._

―¿Jugamos? ― Pregunta Harry con ilusión. Tantos años jugando con su pelirrojo amigo tendrían que dar sus frutos.

Draco solamente atina a sonreír sarcásticamente. Si con esa excusa se libraba de limpiar…

―¿Por qué no?

* * *

―¡Jaque Mate! ― Exclama victorioso Draco al mismo tiempo que la pequeña Dama negra se dirige hacia el Rey de su oponente, golpeando levemente a la pieza de cristal y provocando que ésta resbale fuera del tablero.

Al otro lado, su compañero frunce el entrecejo. _Tal vez Ron no haya sido de mucha ayuda…_

―Que sean dos de tres.

―Hecho.

* * *

―…

―Harry…

―…

―¿Harry?

―…

―¡¡Harry!!

―¡¿Qué Draco?! ¡Qué! ¡¡Estoy pensando!!

El rubio arquea una ceja de modo sarcástico y Harry bufa por la nariz.

―Olvídalo Potter, no puedes hacer nada, volví a ganar― dice con una sonrisa de suficiencia adornando su rostro.

Potter regresa la vista al tablero, solo para confirmar que tal como lo dijo el rubio, su rey estaba siendo acorralado por las piezas enemigas sin ninguna manera lógica de escapar.

―¿Cinco de siete?― pregunta a su novio con ojos de cachorrito.

Draco únicamente atina a suspirar.

* * *

―¿Apostamos? ― Reta el rubio conteniendo la risa, tras ver como su amante se da de golpes en la cabeza con la puerta del armario al perder el quinto partido consecutivo. ―El próximo que pierda, limpia el resto de la casa sin magia.

Harry abre los ojos desmesuradamente y está a punto de negarse, alegando que ya fue suficiente para un día, cuando siente una mano subiendo por su muslo en dirección a su entrepierna.

Draco sonríe alegremente cuando ve que su novio, con cara de resignación, empieza a acomodar las piezas en el tablero.

* * *

Quince minutos después…

―¡¡Gané!!― Exclama, aún, un sorprendido Harry, mientras su alfil derriba sin miramientos al rey oscuro del rubio.

Draco suspira dramáticamente ocultando, muy difícilmente, una sonrisa.

No es que lo haya dejado ganar, lógicamente, sólo es… estaba demasiado cansado para seguir pensando. El juego necesita mucha concentración y después de cinco partidos seguidos cualquiera se resigna a darle "cierta ventaja" a su contrincante.

Harry observa a su novio con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y esos grandes ojos verdes relampagueando de alegría, como un niño que ha recibido un regalo en su cumpleaños y algo cálido nace en el pecho de Draco, obligándolo también a sonreír (solo un poquito y, según el rubio, en contra de su voluntad) y sintiendo que, después de todo, había valido la pena haber perdido (por supuesto, sin proponérselo, que quede claro).

No es que le guste sólo el ajedrez, le encanta la manera de tener todo bajo su control, como los antiguos reyes en feroces batallas, el saber cuál será el próximo movimiento de su contrincante y la manera perfecta de contraatacarlo; alargando tanto como sea posible el juego (con la seguridad de tener la guerra ganada); el gusto de observar como sufre su oponente y gana respeto. Tal y como Lucius le enseño: frío, calculador, sin mostrar piedad. "_El juego perfecto para aprender de la vida"_. Como le había mencionado en una ocasión, cuando era niño.

Pero hay momentos en que al tener la guardia baja por un pequeño momento, por una insignificante ruptura en su perfecto escudo, pueden derrotarlo de una manera inimaginable. No con estrategias ni la mente llena de frialdad, sino con espíritu y valor y ganas de superar todas esas barreras que obstaculizan su camino, sin miedo a perder y lanzándose desnudo al combate sin nada más que esperar a ver que le depara el destino, todas esas emociones absurdas (según la opinión de Draco), que se resumen simplemente en ser un ridículo Gryffindor. El mismo que tiene enfrente y que ha derrotado todas sus defensas, ganado su corazón; enseñándole, al mismo tiempo, que el ajedrez no sólo se juega con la cabeza, sino también con el corazón.

Exactamente igual que la vida.

Y mientras Harry le da un tierno beso en los labios, para después guiñarle un ojo descaradamente y dirigirse a la cama quitándose en el camino su camiseta de color negro, Draco no hace más que confirmar su elección, levantándose trabajosamente y quitándose el polvo de su pantalón, siguiendo a su novio dispuestos a seguir una noche de su _entretenimiento_ favorito.

Aparte no es como si Harry fuera a enterarse que, mañana cuando tuviera que limpiar la casa, usaría magia.

_FIN_

* * *

¿Qué cambio tan drástico no?, Hace exactamente un año subí un fic imitando a Perla Shummajer (¡que rápido se va el tiempo!), pero ahora estoy intentando adentrarme a algo un poco más "serio".

Agradesco a Anne, que aparte de ser su regalo, tuvo que ayudarme a corregir algunos pequeños errores ortograficos por ahí jeje.

Por último, si les gusto, háganmelo saber!! Y si no… Pues también xD

Muchos reviews!! Listos?? GO!!


End file.
